Hola otra vez
by MilkyJam
Summary: "Te extrañaré cuando despierte." Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.
1. Chapter 1

_***Bueno, aquí un pequeño fanfic en proceso~ uvu espero terminarlo XDD Aclaro que este es el primer capítulo solamente, subiré un par más quizás~**_

_**Esop~ ouo Espero lo disfruten~ tengo el segundo **_**_cap listo, algún día lo subiré(?)._**

_**HARRY POTTER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo este fi**_**_c hecho con amorsh uvu_**_*****_

-…orge, ¡George! -Sintió que la voz de su gemelo, quién trataba de llamar su atención, y recién ahí reaccionó. Miró al otro aún algo despistado y éste le sonrió sarcástico.

-¿Soñando despierto, Georgie? -Preguntó levantando sus cejas, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento, Fred, ni siquiera noté que estaba así -Sacudió un poco su cabeza, estaba bastante confundido por la situación, ya que no recordaba ni el tema del que estaban hablando-

-Bueno, como te decía –Se aclaró la garganta antes de retomar el tema- creo que sería una estupenda idea hacer dulces que te den características de animales por un día -dijo realmente emocionado- ¡Muchos los comprarían para hacer bromas! –Y casi se levantó de su silla con la emoción de sólo pensar en eso.

-¡Me encanta! –Le dijo con casi el mismo entusiasmo- ¿Cuándo comenzamos a experimentar?

-¿Te parece mañana?, creo que es un poco tarde para comenzar a hacer ruidos de explosiones -Ambos rieron un rato y luego siguieron tomando su café-

-¿Y qué más has pensado? -Preguntó, para volver a beber un sorbo más-

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, nada -Miró hacia el cielo, como tratando de recordar- Noup, nada viene a mi mente -torció los labios, aun pensando-

-Tampoco tienes que esforzarte tanto -Rió luego de decir eso y esquivó una bola de papel que le lanzó su hermano- ¿Sabes? es raro, pero tengo la sensación de no haberte visto en mucho tiempo -Frunció el ceño con duda-

-¿En serio? ¿Y sientes que me extrañaste? -Dijo arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía-

-Por supuesto, idiota -Le miró igual, solo que sin la sonrisa- Eres mi gemelo, es imposible no extrañar a una persona con quien has pasado casi toda tu vida juntos -Resopló-

-Pff, ¿Así que solo por eso? -Preguntó divertido y luego vio el reloj- Bueno, creo que sería bueno volver cada uno a su casa -Dijo señalando con su cabeza el reloj-

-¿Cada uno a su casa? -Preguntó confundido y sintió algo raro en su oreja izquierda-

-Bueno, hasta mañana, Georgie -Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue demasiado rápido-

Cuando George se vio en el vidrio del Café, su oreja estaba sangrando, muchos recuerdos vinieron a él, y se detuvo justo en el de su hermano tirado junto a muchos otros cadáveres y un grupo de gente al rededor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando volvió su vista al camino, su hermano ya no estaba. Sintió como todo el lugar se volvía oscuro y de repente se sintió caer en esa gran oscuridad.

Despertó agitado y casi sin aliento, su esposa estaba a su lado y aún era de noche. Se levantó por un vaso de agua y se sentó en la cocina a beberlo tranquilo. Ya habían pasado varios años y el aún no lo podía superar. Simplemente aún no se acostumbraba a vivir sin él y, a pesar de ser tanto tiempo desde su... partida, no asumía completamente lo ocurrido.

Dio un gran suspiro, al menos este sueño había sido más agradable.

Regularmente soñaba con su hermano, desde el día en que... partió, pero casi siempre los sueños eran sobre su... partida o distintas situaciones en que al final terminaban de forma trágica. Ahora al menos había compartido un lindo momento junto a él.

Sentado ahí en la cocina, con el silencio absoluto sobre él… solo. Llevó ambas manos a su nuca y apoyó lentamente su frente en la mesa y se quedó allí, tiritando. Estuvo ahí largo rato, los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más notorios, pero no suficiente como para ser escuchados por alguien más en la casa.

-¿Por qué me dejaste, Fred? –Susurró, en verdad le hacía falta su hermano, desde que se fue que ya no era lo mismo. O sea, siempre trataba de sonreír al estar con su familia y sus amigos, pero jamás era una sonrisa totalmente sincera. Siempre estaba en su pecho el vacío de su otra mitad. Siempre que hacía un comentario sarcástico, quedaba en el aire por la respuesta que sabía que no recibiría. SIEMPRE faltaba algo, o mejor dicho… alguien.

Extrañaba mucho a su gemelo, quizás demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

**_*~Buenas, mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí :'D Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo de este pequeño fic~ La verdad, la idea es que sean cinco caps, y ya tengo las ideas para los dos últimos... lo que no sé es cómo comprimir lo que quiero hacer en esos tres caps restantes u3u_**

**_Por mientras, dejaré éste por aquí. _**

**_Y como siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes ,obviamente, no me pertenecen, sólo esta pequeña historia hecha con amorsh y dolor~*_**

Lanzó otra piedra al río, haciendo que esta diera 3 saltitos y miró desafiante a su hermano, quien empezó a buscar una piedra más o menos plana y miró hacia el agua, como calculando.

-Solo lánzala, Freddie –Dijo bastante divertido ante la cara de concentración de su hermano-

-¡Espera! te aseguro que esta vez te supero –Sonrió amplio y tomó algo de impulso, para soltar con delicadeza la piedra y que ésta diera nada menos que 4 saltitos en el agua- ¡Já! ¡Te lo dije! -Sonrió triunfante y pasó la mano por el cuello de su hermano, apretándolo contra sí-

-¡Te apuesto a que hiciste trampa! –Dijo en medio de risas-

-¡Imposible! Mi varita está guardada en el bolso junto con la tuya, y la magia sin varita no me sale bien, así que te gané limpiamente –Le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Intentaré creerte –Le respondió con una sonrisa parecida y puso una mano en la nuca para tirarle la cabeza hacia abajo, casi hasta tocar su pecho-

Se quedaron "luchando", más que nada jugando, hasta que se cansaron y se tiraron al piso. Rieron por bastante rato, hasta que sus estómagos les dolieron a más no poder y, con un gran suspiro sincronizado, se quedaron mirando las nubes.

-¿Sabes, Freddie? Tuve un sueño bastante extraño anoche –Le comentó en un tono algo más serio del normal-

-¿En serio? ¿Y sobre qué fue? –Se puso de lado para poder mirar a su gemelo- No me digas ¿De nuevo soñaste con esa hiena?

-¡No! –Rió leve al recordar ese sueño, pero luego volvió a su expresión seria- No recuerdo mucho, la verdad –Suspiró- Lo único que recuerdo bien era que estaba yo, más grande, en una cocina… solo... llorando –No despegaba los ojos de las nubes- Estaba llorando por ti, pero no recuerdo la razón exacta… -Infló un poco las mejillas y luego soltó el aire de a poco-

-Ohh… -Se quedaron un largo momento en silencio, ninguno sabía qué decir- Bueno, fue solo un sueño ¿No? –Se sentó en el piso y le sonrió- ¡Es mejor que lo olvidemos y hablemos de algo más alegre!

-Sí, tienes razón –Se sentó junto a él y se estiró para sacarse la pereza. Luego se levantó y fue hacia el agua- ¡Oye, Freddie! Ven a ver lo que encontré –Dijo con emoción-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué encontraste?! –Se acercó rápidamente a su hermano a tratar de ver y justo ahí sintió que lo agarraban y lo tiraban al agua- ¡Que mal perdedor que eres, George Weasley! –Trató de simular enojo, pero simplemente no pudo evitar estallar en risas mientras salía del agua-

-Nada de mal perdedor, sólo aprovecho las oportunidades –Le sonrió malicioso, para luego sentir que lo agarraban del cuello de la camisa y lo tiraban al agua también- ¡Freddie! –Antes de caer al agua se agarró de su hermano y ambos cayeron al agua, comenzando una nueva "pelea".

Entre risas y agua se dejaron llevar toda la tarde, se había convertido en una auténtica guerra de agua y sólo se detuvieron al ver que el cielo se teñía de tonos naranjos.

-Mira Georgie, es del color de nuestro cabello –Rió leve y le tiró algo de agua en la cara a su hermano-

-Sí, Freddie, lo noté –Se medio ahogó con el agua que llegó a su cara y comenzó a toser. Su hermano se acercó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se pudo recuperar- ¡Casi me matas, hombre! –Recuperó el aliento y simplemente rio-

-¡No seas tan dramático, Gergie! –Le revolvió el pelo mojado y le agarró del brazo para salir del agua ambos- Ven, que si no nos vamos a enfermar –Lo llevó hasta donde tenían el bolso y sacó su varita- _¡Incendio!_ –Agitó la varita y una fogata se encendió- Ven, tenemos que secarnos un poco al menos –Se sentó en el piso, cerca de la fogata para poder entrar en calor-

-Tienes razón, si nos enfermamos, mamá nos mata –Rió leve y se sentó junto a su hermano- ¿Pasa algo, Freddie? –Preguntó algo preocupado al ver la expresión de su hermano, se veía melancólico… rayando en la tristeza-

-Nada de qué preocuparse, Georgie –Le sonrió leve, mientras simplemente miraba el fuego- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos volver ya a casa, aunque… tengo que pedirte que vuelvas solo, yo iré después, tengo que hacer algo antes –Se frotó las manos y luego las volvió a acercar al fuego-

-¿No prefieres que te espere? A mí no me molesta –Su igual negó con la cabeza- Bueno… si tú lo dices… -Dijo algo desconcertado, su hermano se estaba comportando bastante raro-

Tardaron solo un par de minutos es secarse, gracias al fuego mágico, se pusieron sus túnicas con la insignia de Hogwarts y se arreglaron un poco el pelo mutuamente para no recibir futuros regaños de su madre.

-Ya, creo que me pondré en marcha hacia casa, Freddie –Le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa-

-Bueno… -Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, George correspondió el abrazo sin preguntar- Dale saludos a mamá… -Le susurró, para luego separarse de él e irse lo más rápido que pudo-

George no preguntó, no quería preguntar. Solo quería encaminarse a casa tranquilo, volver y que estuvieran todos en casa esperándolo, hasta esperaba con ansias el regaño de su madre por lo tarde que llegaba. Quería que rato después llegara Fred, ahí cenarían y luego ellos dos se irían rápida, pero disimuladamente a trabajar en los "artilugios Weasley" hasta quedarse dormidos entre las cosas. Pero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que eso sería imposible y, a pesar de que ya lo había asumido hace bastante, le dolía mucho el darse cuenta de que con cada paso que daba crecía un poco más. Su oreja le dolía y él sabía lo que venía. Se dejó caer lentamente en esa infinita oscuridad, para luego despertar en su cama, solo esta vez, y con las lágrimas corriendo apresuradas y amontonadas por sus mejillas.

Aún lo extraña.


End file.
